


Finding Photos

by FunkyMonkey951



Series: Finding Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyMonkey951/pseuds/FunkyMonkey951
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a short little scene from my other fic called Finding Magic set in Grimuld Place with Sirius showing Hannah a photo of her mum and Lily from Harry's photo album. I'm posting it as a one shot because I haven't got this far in the story. If you like it try the rest of it, or don't you know its your choice ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Photos

Hannah looked up from her lunch to find Sirius' eyes staring at her. "Yes?" She asked him. Sirius snapped out of a daze "Sorry, I just never noticed how much you look like Jamie before now."

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

"What?!"

"I've never seen any pictures of her."

"Well we can't have that can we? I would be neglecting my role of self appointed uncle if I didn't fix this problem immediately. " A grin was now stretched across his face " Harry" He called down the table "you still got those photos of your parents Hagrid collected for you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Think we could see them?" There was a scrapping of wood on stone as Harry darted upstairs. He returned 5 minutes later with a thick leather bound book in his arms. Sirius started flicking through the pages and Hannah could see on each page there was a moving wizarding photo. Sirius stopped turning pages when he reached some wedding photos and turned the book around so Hannah could see the right way up. "There." Sirius was pointing to a photo of two women one I a white wedding dress the other in a blue bridesmaid's dress. They were laughing clutching each other to stay standing upright neither knew the photo was being taken. The bride must have been Lily with that bright red hair. Next to Lily... "oh, I suppose I do look quite a lot like her don't I?" Sirius just replied by widening his grin. "Here" Hannah jumped, she'd forgotten that Harry was standing behind her. He carefully slid the photo out of the album and handed it to her. "No I can't your mum..." he cut her off " I've got a whole album of her you haven't any of yours keep it."

"Thank you."


End file.
